Lucian Belerius
Overview Lucian Belerius is a young human Pyromancer who was born in the land of Lasonia just over 20 years ago. His mother Sandria is a native Lasonian woman who, in her youth, excelled in the creation and production of alchemical potions. His father Khardoth was an extremely powerful Cendallian mage who left Cendall for Lasonia once a strange illness drained his magical powers from him and gradually made him weaker over the years and sadly ended up taking his life while Lucian was only 10 years old. Lucian's older brother Edrian did not inherit the same powers from their father that Lucian did, but did excel in other aspects as he has grown up to become an amazing fighter and warrior. When he was young, Lucian and his family discovered his inherited powers at the age of only 3. Since these powers were discovered, his father taught and trained him for hours on end and it only took him until the age of 4 for him to understand how to naturally control his powers. By the age of 6, Lucian's father stated that his son's latent powers had outgrown those even of his own. It was at this point that Khardoth realised his son had an epic and dangerous destiny to fulfil. At the age of 10, on his father's deathbed, Lucian promised his father that he would use his powers to save the world one day, and uncover his destiny. Despite this, Edrian has always felt a sort of resentment towards his little brother for getting most of the attention from their father, just because fate had seemingly smiled upon Lucian instead of him. Mere weeks after his father's death, Lucian packed his bags, said goodbye to his mother and brother, and left Lasonia to study and train at the Cendall College of Arcane Arts. It did not take long after arriving for Lucian to make a name for himself, he passed all tests and trials with flying colours, outperforming even some of the most senior of mages. It was at this point that Lucian's powers grabbed the attention of Valgoth, the College's Grandmaster of Fire. Valgoth took Lucian under his wing as his apprentice, and he has remained so ever since. Valgoth was a friend of Lucian's father in their youth, so he felt a connection towards the young Belerius, and Lucian has always viewed Valgoth as an uncle. Grandmaster Valgoth lives and breathes (sometimes literally!) fire. The man has had a gift with fire magic since he was a boy, while never being able to learn to control other forms of magic. Valgoth's bond with fire lead him to begin studying into dragons, mythical beasts from the southern reaches of Menune that no one has laid eyes upon in over 500 years. Many people believe dragons to merely be a myth, but legends state that is was the dragons themselves that first taught young humans to use magic. Whether this is true or not, no one can really say. Lucian still visits his family in Lasonia every year for three months in the ten-month years of Menune. His, his brother's, and mother's birthdays all fall within the three months that Lucian visits. It is usually a happy time for the family, but in the recent years Sandria has begun to fall to an illness with no cure. Lucian and Edrian both work to stave off their mother's illness, but all it does is delay the inevitable. But Sandria is strong, she promises that the illness will not take her so easily, and that she still has a few more years left in her yet.Category:Characters Category:WotD Character